Karaoke Party
by hitman33333
Summary: To get rid of tension between good and evil Xemnas throws a party! A KARAOKE party.If you want someone to sing certain songs just tell me in a review. Rated only for bad language!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any song here… What? Do I need to come up with a funny disclaimer every time?

Kingdom Hearts Karaoke 

"Now you might not know why you are all here." Xemnas spoke into a microphone overseeing a large room, which contained all the characters of Kingdom Hearts, the evil people on one side of the room, the good people on the other. Along with the many people the room contained state of the art karaoke equipment and a giant screen TV.

"After Sora defeated all of us Organization losers." Lots of cheers issued from the good side, while some grumbling could be heard from the evil side. "Many of you were still angry towards the opposite faction. But that's all going to change with this…" He paused for dramatic effect.

"**Karaoke Party!**"

Silence greeted the leader of the organization after his words, until Yuffie cheered wildly and sprinted up to the microphone breaking the lack of noise.

"I wanna sing first! ME!" She screeched to Xemnas. "Okay." he responded, looking flustered "Do you have a song in mind, or do you want us to pick a random one?" Yuffie thought for a moment before yelling "Random song!"

"Alright here we go!" Xemnas said excitedly as the TV was loading a song, noticing that nobody would go to their enemies side he bellowed as only an evil villain can at them "Mingle already!"

Everyone immediately merged into one group and the sound of idle chatter filled the air. Everyone became silent again to hear what song the over excited ninja had to sing.

Yuffie's face immediately turned red when she saw what was in store for her, but she began the song with gusto.

_**They Told Him Don't You Ever Come Around Here  
Don't Wanna See Your Face, You Better Disappear  
The Fire's In Their Eyes And Their Words Are Really Clear  
So Beat It, Just Beat It**_

Cid groaned immediately. She was singing Michael Jackson's 'Beat It'!

**You Better Run, You Better Do What You Can  
Don't Wanna See No Blood, Don't Be A Macho Man  
You Wanna Be Tough, Better Do What You Can  
So Beat It, But You Wanna Be Bad **

Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It  
No One Wants To Be Defeated  
Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight  
It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right  
Just Beat It, Beat It  
Just Beat It, Beat It  
Just Beat It, Beat It  
Just Beat It, Beat It

They're Out To Get You, Better Leave While You Can  
Don't Wanna Be A Boy, You Wanna Be A Man  
You Wanna Stay Alive, Better Do What You Can  
So Beat It, Just Beat It

You Have To Show Them That You're Really Not Scared  
You're Playin' With Your Life, This Ain't No Truth Or Dare  
They'll Kick You, Then They Beat You,  
Then They'll Tell You It's Fair  
So Beat It, But You Wanna Be Bad

Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It  
No One Wants To Be Defeated  
Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight  
It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right

Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It  
No One Wants To Be Defeated  
Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight  
It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right  
Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It

Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It  
No One Wants To Be Defeated  
Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight  
It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right

Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It  
No One Wants To Be Defeated  
Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight  
It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Who's Right

_**  
Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It  
No One Wants To Be Defeated  
Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight  
It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right **_

Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It  
No One Wants To Be Defeated  
Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight  
It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right  
Just Beat It, Beat It  
Beat It, Beat It, Beat It

Yuffie finished the song hurriedly and jumped off stage, landing on Axel!

"Hey Tifa!" Axel yelled over the crowd after pushing the great ninja Yuffie off of him "Wanna hook up?"

"Sure." Came his reply. The two quickly began making out right before Xemnas called two more people onto stage.

"Demyx, Sora, you are going to be the lucky two who sing the first duet." Xemnas exclaimed gleefully while the two got up on stage.

"We know what song we're going to sing so well, we don't need the words! Demyx yelled out to the crowd " We should, we composed it!" Sora added.

Warning this song is about gangsters and is inappropriate for young children. 

Demyx inserted a disk into the stereo, pressed play and no sound came outDemyx started his and Sora's 'Gangsta rap' anyway. (Note the part in brackets is the one who isn't singing, eg. Since Demyx does the first paragraph Sora is the one in the brackets etc.)

**Don't player hate on me, player hate somebody else  
Yo, yo yo I'm a gangster  
Where my dogs at?  
Bark with me if you're my dog  
Yo yo yo, I'm going, Im gonna give a shout out to all the player haters  
(I don't like player haters)  
If you're a player hater don't player, player hate on me  
(player hate somebody else)  
I'm a gangster, I'm straight up  
(straight up gangster, dude)  
Grrr I'm steaming mad. Grrr**

Some music actually started to play and Sora began his part

**I'm a gangster, I'm a straight up G  
The gangster life is the life for me  
Shooting people by day, selling drugs by night  
Being a gangster is hella tight.  
I walk around town with a stark erection, then gave your mom a yeast infection  
I saw the police man and I punched him in the eye  
To serve and protect, WHAT A LIE!  
I also don't like white people, you shouldn't too  
And don't get me started about the jews **

I'm a gangster  
Grrr I'm mad  
I'm a gangster  
My rhymes are bad  
I'm a gangster  
I'm iced out like a freezer  
I'm a gangster  
I don't listen to Weezer

Then it was Demyx's turn, the crowd was starting to get into it, except for Axel and Tifa, they were too busy making out.

**I dropped out of school at the age of 3 (why?)  
Coz all the teachers tried to player hate on me.(oh)  
My rhymes are cool, just like doing cocaine  
My rhymes are hot, like a burning flame  
Sisqo is my homie, he's a ganster too  
Me and Sisqo are the leaders of the gangster crew  
I like to be in jail and he likes to sing and dance(yay)  
Some say we're the perfect match**

Then Sora started again. Although he wasn't singing anymore, he seemed to be yeling at Demyx for not rhyming.

**STEP OFF! STEP BACK! STEP AWAAAY! STEP BACK! DON'T STEP FORWARD! STEP BACK! DON'T STEP FORWARDS! STEP BACK! BACKWARDS, DON'T STEP TO ME! DO NOT STEP TO MEEE! Grr**

Sora seemed to give Demyx another try at rapping when he began again.

**I'm giving a shout out to my homies in cell block 8  
Being in jail sucks cuz you always have to masturbate  
Except when a Jewish person goes to jail all my homies cheer  
They will make mince meat out of his rear  
Ben Peddy helped me make the gangster beat to this song  
I shot him in the face coz he looked at me wrong**

**I'm a gangster  
I drop bombs like Hiroshima  
I'm a gangster  
Bitch suck on my wiener!  
I'm a gangster  
I drive a cool car  
I'm a gangster  
I smoke weed in a cigar**

Sora began his turn

**Yo my gangster flow  
Yo, yo yo yo **

I'm rolling on dubs iced out like hockey  
got kicked out of Japan for drinking all the sake  
Fuck a bitch, gimmie head ho  
What's up to my dogs, yo yo yo

They play this song on the radio all day long  
so everyone can hear my gangster song

Nobody thought I'd blow up like a Firestone tire...  
Oh there's no beat left.

Sora stepped backwards as Demyx finished with no music, but gunshots were somehow heard

**(gunshots)  
Die, Die you Santa Clause die  
no I don't wanna do acapella **

I like to slap bitches  
I like to slap hoes...

Wild applause and cheering followed their performance as the unlikely pair bowed and left the stage.

The party was just getting started.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hahaha that song Demyx and Sora sing is called I'm a gangster by adam and Andrew

You can view it on Youtube type in 'gangsters sora and demyx' and it should pop up, it's funny!

**Review! This is not a oneshot and if you have any requests you can post them in a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Terrorist puts a gun to my head "Say it!"

Me: "Alright! I don't own anything, it's all a lie!"

Chapter 2

As Sora and Demyx left the stage a random DJ appeared and began playing some dancing music, everyone 'Got down with it.' As Xemnas put it, and soon everything was a big mosh pit. After a while Xemnas took the stage again and silence reigned.

"Alright everyone I have no idea who should go next, so I'm gonna let you decide!" Xemnas held his microphone out to the crowd and listened. Ne one spoke for a while, until Cloud called out, "Axel you're up!" The assemble characters took that as the cue for him to get on stage and began chanting his name.

"Axel! Axel! Axel!" Unfortunately Axel couldn't be seen anywhere, after a few minutes of chanting the crowd died down and turned to the back of the room where, you guessed it, Axel and Tifa were still making out, however they had begun to remove their clothes.

"Alright break it up!" Sephiroth said as he ran back to separate them, "The author doesn't want to write _those_ kinds of scenes, at least not yet."

"All right!" Xemnas exclaimed, "I have exactly two new ideas in effect now. First, Sephiroth will sing after Axel, which reminds me, Axel you are required to sing something that reminds you of your new girlfriend. Hahahahah! I am so going to make fun of you later!"

Axel slowly made his way to the stage, thinking of potential songs, he finally decided on a good one as he climbed onto the stage.

"Alright, what's up cast of KH2?" Axel yelled when he got to the microphone. Silence greeted him so he continued, "Alright this one goes out to Tifa! But I need some help so… Zexion, Marluxia, come on up here!" The two came onto the stage as Axel explained everything to them, after a while a song began playing

Marluxia talking  
Oh my god  
Zexion, look at her butt  
It is so big  
She looks like one of those rap guys girlfriends  
But, you know, Who understands those rap guys  
They only talk to her because she looks like a total prostitute  
I mean her butt  
It's just so big  
I can't believe it's so round  
It's just out there  
I mean, it's gross  
Look, she's just so black

Axel rapping   
I like big butts and I cannot lie  
You other brothers can't deny  
That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist  
And a round thing in your face  
You get sprung  
Wanna pull up front   
Cuz you notice that butt was stuffed  
Deep in the jeans she's wearing  
I'm hooked and I can't stop staring  
Oh, baby I wanna get with ya  
And take your picture  
My homeboys tried to warn me  
But with that butt you got  
Me so horney  
Ooh, Rumple-smooth-skin  
You say you wanna get in my benz  
Well use me use me cuz you aint that average groupy

I've seen them dancin'  
The hell with romancin'  
She's sweat, wet, got it goin like a turbo vette

I'm tired of magazines  
Saying flat butts are the thing  
Take the average black man and him that  
She gotta pack much back

Fellas (yeah) Fellas(yeah)  
Has your girlfriend got the butt (hell yeah)  
tell them to shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, shake that healthy butt  
Baby got back 

(LA face with Oakland booty)

I like'em round and big   
And when I'm throwin a gig  
I just can't help myself  
I'm actin like an animal  
Now here's my scandal

I wanna get you home  
And --, double up -- --  
I aint talkin bout playboy   
Cuz silicone parts were made for toys  
I wannem real thick and juicy  
So find that juicy double  
Mixalot's in trouble  
Beggin for a piece of that bubble  
So I'm lookin' at rock videos   
Watchin' these bimbos walkin like hoes  
You can have them bimbos  
I'll keep my women like Flo Jo  
A word to the thick soul sistas  
I wanna get with ya  
I won't cus or hit ya  
But I gotta be straight when I say I wanna --  
Til the break of dawn   
I got it goin on  
Alot of pimps won't like this song  
Cuz them punks lie to hit it and quit it  
But I'd rather stay and play   
Cuz I'm long and I'm strong  
And I'm down to get the friction on

So ladies (yeah), Ladies (yeah)  
If you wanna role in my Mercedes (yeah)  
Then turn around  
Stick it out  
Even white boys got to shout  
Baby got back

(LA face with the Oakland booty)

Yeah baby  
When it comes to females  
Cosmo and got nothin to do with my selection  
36-24-36  
Only if she's 5'3"

So your girlfriend rolls a honda  
Playin workout tapes by Fonda  
But Fonda ain't got motor in the back of her Honda   
My anaconda don't want none unless you've got buns hon  
You can do side bends or sit-ups, but please don't lose that butt  
Some brothers wanna play that hard role  
And tell you that the butt and gold  
So they toss it and leave it  
And I pull up quick to retrieve it  
So cosmo says you're fat  
Well I aint down with that  
Cuz your waste is small and your curves are kickin  
And I'm thinkin bout stickin  
To the beanpole dames in the magazines   
You aint it miss thing  
Give me a sista I can't resist her   
Red beans and rice didn't miss her  
Some knucklehead tried to dis  
Cuz his girls are on my list  
He had game but he chose to hit 'em  
And pulled up quick to get with 'em  
So ladies if the butt is round  
And you wanna triple X throw down  
Dial 1-900-mixalot and kick them nasty thoughts  
Baby got back

Everything was silent after the song finished, only broken by Roxas clapping enthusiastically, everyone else turned towards Tifa, who was staring open-mouthed at Axel, only then Axel realized his mistake. However before he could apologize Tifa began talking.

"Awww, Axel that was the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me! Thanks! Alright enough singing, I'm taking you to the back room."

Everyone cleared a path for Tifa and the stupidly grinning Axel. Everyone was silent for Aerith who blurted out: "I don't get it!"

Everyone laughed and awaited Sephiroth's musical début. He slowly made his way to the mic and took it out of the stand it was on.

"I would like to sing a song I hold very dear to me." With that very short statement he began the song. Surprising everyone a light upbeat tune came out of the speakers.

We Like To Party by Crazy Frog  
We like to party   
We like, we like to party  
We like to party  
We like, we like to party  
We like to party  
We like, we like to party  
We like to party

I've got something to tell ya  
I've got news for you  
Gonna put some wheels in motion  
Get ready 'cause we're coming through  
Hey now, hey now, here's what I say now   
Happiness is just around the corner  
Hey now, hey now, here's what I say now  
We'll be there for you

Chorus  
The Crazy Frog is coming  
And everybody's jumping  
New York to San Francisco  
An intercity disco  
The wheels of steel are turning   
And traffic lights are burning  
So if you like to party  
Get on and move your body

We like to party  
We like, we like to party  
We like to party  
We like, we like to party

Hey now, hey now, here's what I say now  
Happiness is just around the corner  
Hey now, hey now, here's what I say now  
We'll be there for you

Chorus  
The Crazy Frog is coming  
And everybody's jumping  
New York to San Francisco  
An intercity disco  
The wheels of steel are turning  
And traffic lights are burning  
So if you like to party  
Get on and move your body 

We like to party  
We like, we like to party  
We like to party  
We like, we like to party  
We like to party  
We like, we like to party  
We like to party  
We like, we like to party 

The Crazy Frog is coming, the Crazy Frog is coming  
The Crazy Frog is coming, the Crazy Frog is..

Chorus  
The Crazy Frog is coming  
And everybody's jumping  
New York to San Francisco  
An intercity disco  
The wheels of steel are turning   
And traffic lights are burning  
So if you like to party  
Get on and move your body  
The Crazy Frog is coming 

Everyone stared at the antagonist of Final Fantasy VII as he completed a song by Crazy Frog, then they all suddenly burst into applause.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Who will sing next? Will Sephiroth reveal he's gay? How will Cloud take it? Why am I asking you? Shall I make this a crossover with another show/game/anime and which one?

Seriously though, if you want to see ANYONE sing ANYTHING you can, even if they're not in KH2, hell I was thinking of throwing some Naruto people in their!

Wow that took me like 40 minutes to write!

Bye Bye!


End file.
